Card Battle
Card Battle is a minigame exclusive to the Steam Version of Crystal Story II. The player can duel match in the Dangerous Arena of Card Battle and face the mighty Card Master Tristam and others. Gameplay Each opponent has a deck of 5 cards. In battle phase, the player will draw a card to attack or defend. If the element displayed matches the card's element, the power/defense will double. However, the player can also sacrifice a card to change the element. Since the opponent's card isn't revealed until the battle commences, doing this is more of a gamble. The winner will steal one of the losing opponent's card. Each Rank cleared by winning 5 battles will reward the player a Stat ALL. Opponents Among the opponents of several ranks are several anonymous villagers. But in the GM tournament, the player can duel Reuben, Ms. Bubbles (The woman in sidequests from Crystal Story I), Lina, Hiro, Mr. Kitty (Crystal Story 1) and Card Master Tristam. Important players always have a specific, categorized card. Reuben always has a card presenting a Crystal Story I Party Member. Ms. Bubbles have a higher chance of a card with a boss or NPC that can't be found in Dungeons (ex. Bandit Leader). Lina always has a card depicting a Crystal Story II Party Member. Mr. Kitty appears with the cards of the categorized enemies, (Ex. Slimes, Samurais) with the Wanted Boss to the corresponding species. He can be summoned by having the deck with the categorized enemy species. (Ex. A deck with Earth Slime, Cold Slime, Wind Slime, and Fire Slime will give Mr. Kitty with the deck of Slimes with King Slime and later Queen Slime). To get the same boss for subsequent times, the player must include that boss with the corresponding combination. Rewards a type of fish and 2 Stat ALL each unique victory. Hiro has a full deck of the "Number 1" card, which are cards of himself with the lowest base power as possible and can be summoned with a Scribbled Card and with a deck with D, Lina, Mari and Kaz. The fifth card can be any other. Rewards a Talisman I. Card Master Tristam has to be beaten in order to get the "Impossible Deck Achievement" and can only be summoned with a Scribbled Card and a deck with Tristam, Kaeli, Pheobe and Reuben. The fifth card can be any other. Rewards a Full Armor I. Reuben, Hiro and Lina will not reappear until one of the categorized Cards are lost. (Unconfirmed) Strategy After winning a match, choose the card with the highest attack or defense value as a prize. Skeletons/Samurais generally have the highest attack value, and Turtles/Skeleton Primes have the highest defense value in their tiers. Always try to use a hand composing of 3 high-attack cards and 2 high-defense cards (or 2 high-attack cards and 3 high-defense cards). That way, you will always have at least two high value cards of each type, whether you get two offensive or defensive rounds. Only use the high attack value cards for offensive rounds (and only the high defense ones for defensive rounds), even if they don't match the element. Don't use a card to switch the opponent's element if you won't have a high value card for your next offensive/defensive turn. Try to use your strongest cards from the beginning of the match. Cards List here are all the cards by Rank. While battling, enemies has a chance to drop a card of themselves. R1 R2 R3 R4 R5 R6 (*)Card's name depends on what individual character is currently named. Ex: If D is currently named Draco, his card will display, "Draco." Regarding to the bugged out Zombie King card: Cutscene File:Crystal Story Cutscene 57 Category:Minigames